An Adventure Begins
=Fairy Tail a New Horizon= Chapter 1: An Adventure Begins! It's been 90 years since they disappeared. Thought Mavis as she sat on the rooftop of the new Fairy Tail building. They had all lost everything they loved and then one day they went out on a mission and just didn't come back. I can still remember the last worlds I heard from him... "Don't worry! We'll be back in time for the Fantasia Festival!" As a picture of her friend Ikki passes through her mind. I still wonder what happened to them. Fairy Tail's strongest team in history. The 7 great Fairies... Don't Worry! We'll be back in time for the Fantasia Festival! Yelled Ikki as he and his team walked out the door of the guild. You'd better be! Yelled Mavis. It won't be a festival without you guys! Its fine, it's only a ten year quest! Says Cerberus tauntingly. It's not like we're gonna die or anything. Mavis's face turns red with anger. You better! She yells. We should get going the air tells me a storm is coming. Says Emi. With Mavis still yelling at them in the background the 7 mages headed off on the quest that little did they know would be the end of their recorded existence, but the start of a new one. They left that day thinking they would be back within a week, they were wrong. "Its the best teams from 3 guilds agains just 9 mages how bad can it be" though Ikki as he entered the train station, for the mission they were going on was much like the one Natsu and his friends would go on against Oricion Seis. "But why would they send so many powerful mages" he pondered to himself. Then Cassius came up to him. "Ikki can you stay behind for a minute I need to talk to you" Surprised because Cassius barley talks to anyone, he stays behind. "What is is?" Asks Ikki "Im just worried about this quest, I mean they sent us, Griffin Claw's Guardians of Babylon, and even Crescent Wing's 3 Angels, two of which are wizard saints..." as a moment of silence passes between them a train whistle is heard in the background. "I'm curious about that too but we don't have time to ponder the trains about to leave!" As they look over to see the train allready on its way and halfway out the station. "Craaap!" Yells Ikki as he chases the train and jumps with Cassius barley making it on to the back. "We made i-" As Cassius crumples to the ground in motion sickness. "Damn it why do we have to ride the train" He mumbles as Ikki drags him along the floor to where the others are sitting. "Took you guys long enough!" Yells Tiaki as Ikki throws Casius into his seat. Sorry we were just discussing something.... Discussing what? Asks Hana looking at the Ikki intently. "How they sent 3 guilds strongest teams which 2 mages of are saint mages it worries me.... just how strong are these Kings of Hell?" "Well they are the strongest dark guild in history" Says Lucian "And don't forget that nobodys been able to take them down in 14 years" Add's Tiaki. "Lets hope we can do something about that" Says Cerberus. A long train ride later. They arive at the train station and within seconds of the train stopping Cassius is running for the exit. As the rest of the mages file out they meet in the center plaza of the station. Well according to this letter we're supposed to meet at an old manor owned by Griffin's Claw one of the guilds we're working with. "Oh I've heard of them" States Tiaki "They tried to recruit me a couple of times but the people they sent weren't nearly strong enough lets hope that the people they sent are better than those weaklings I fought" The team decides to go to a restaurant and eat before heading out. About halfway through eating a man bursts through the door and starts shooting his gun and to the air and yelling for everyone to get down on the ground. "Ugh just as i was getting to the good meat..." mumbles Tiaki "I've got this" as he stands up his eyes glowing a bright red now. Loud crashes are heard as the rest on the team continues eating and as Cerberus steals a little bit of Tiaki's food for he's finished his. "Tiaki walks back and as soon as he sits down he punches Cerberus in the arm. "I saw that you know" "Damn glowy bastard" mumbles Cerberus. "Can't get away with anything while your around can I..." They pay the owner and leave for the manor. After about an hour of walking they reach their destination, an old 3 story manor with griffin statues in front of the door. They walk inside to find candles lit and a banquet set out on the table. "Guess we're the first ones here" states Lucian. As there is nobody else to be seen. "I wouldn't be sure of that." Says a voice coming from a dark hallway as sand swirls up in front of them. This is our manor you know. As the sand forms the shape of a man and 3 more people walk out of the hallway. "We are the guardians of Babylon" states another "and welcome to our home.... Babylon Manor"